


Mr.Novak

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Fingering, High School Student Dean, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, dominant cas, smutty one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wanted Mr. Novak to do more than just give him grades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Novak

It's senior year and Dean has Professor Novak for the 4th time in his entire high school education, Dean is a pretty mischievous teenager and he acts out alot in class, so normally Mr. Novak always issues him detention. 

Mr. Novak has these gorgeous blue eyes that Dean can't help but stare at during class, especially when Mr. Novak is enthusiastic about the lesson, he absolutely beams and Dean almost feels at peace with himself. 

Mr. Novak has jet black fluffy hair that drives Dean crazy, he wants to be the one to mess it up for him. Another day goes by and Dean gets detention yet again, he sits in the front row after school facing Mr. Novak. 

He had a wild thought, one that he has probably thought about since the first time he sat in his class, it was his last year of high school, he was finally legal so he thought that he should tease him. He wanted to be fucked by Mr. Novak as a graduation present. The bell rang and right on cue, Mr. Novak walked in and sat behind his desk, he looked absolutely stunning wearing a black leather jacket and his perfect glasses resting on the arch of his nose, but his hair, his hair was too flat and Dean knew exactly what to do with it. 

Dean got up and stared at Mr. Novak as he walked around to sit down at the edge of his desk. Dean took off his jacket slowly as he continued to gauge Mr. Novak's reaction and a small hint of a smile spread across his lips. His scruff even more visible on the outer edges. 

Dean, "I don't know if you know this but you are quite attractive." Dean reaches his hand out to caress Mr. Novak and the Professor with his agile fingers wraps his hand around Deans wrist to stop him. 

Mr. Novak grins wickedly, Deans face alarmed by the sudden contact, shocked that he even took the bait, he did not know what would come next. "Turn around and bend over." Dean absolutely shocked by his Professors advances that he manages to stutter out, "Wh- What?" 

Mr. Novak turns him over on his desk in front of him as he gets up and places his arms around Deans waist. Deans face reddens at the position he is now in, in front of his teacher, in the classroom that he's been seated in for the past 4 years. The moment is finally here. 

Mr. Novak continues to run his fingers around Deans waist, "You wanted this right? Me to take charge. I've seen it before. I've seen the way you look at me in class. It's quite unnerving to know a student that looks like you, wants someone like me. Now do as I say."

Dean swallows hard, "Yes, sir." Mr. Novaks grin grew even wider as the compliance from his student made his jeans fit a bit tighter, the kink that he never knew he had was fully blown to capacity. 

Mr. Novak takes Deans pants off and caresses his ass before he smacks it, Dean let out a small whimper as he fully bent over with his arms on either side of the desk and his face tilted to the side to still see what Mr. Novak was planning. Mr. Novak takes off Deans boxers and grabs ahold of either side of his ass and spreads his cheeks. 

Mr. Novak licks his lips as he slides his tongue down and around his hole, Dean pushes his ass into his face, wanting to feel more. "Mhm, feels so good sir. Want some more." Mr. Novak takes his long fingers and shoves them into Deans pretty little mouth, "Suck." Dean immediately swirls his tongue around his index and his middle as he wets them, fully knowing where they plan to go next. 

Mr. Novak continues licking at his rim and sticks it in and out as Deans hips start moving at the same pace, he then sticks one long finger in and twists it inside Dean. He whimpers out, "fuckkk. It's been so long." 

Mr. Novak then curls his finger inside his hole and stretches it even more, feeling the tightness around his finger Mr. Novak also lets out a small whimper as he palms his hard on underneath his constricting jeans. He then sticks his middle finger in causing Dean to grip the sides of his desk as a slew of curses escape his mouth. Mr. Novak now spreading and scissoring and kneading Deans inside reaching his prostate as Dean screams out. 

Mr. Novak extremely hard at this point couldn't take it much longer so he took his fingers out of Dean and Dean clenches at the loss of fullness within him. Mr. Novak quickly takes off his pants as his erection slaps against his stomach, Dean groans at the sight as he arches his ass closer to his teacher. "Sir, please. Fuck me please." Mr. Novak slaps Deans ass, "you've been such a naughty little boy." Dean nods his head from the side as beads of sweat run down the side of his face, "Yes. Fuck yes I have. Just for you, Sir." 

Mr.Novak grabs ahold of his shaft and pumps it twice over, tilting his head back because of the much needed contact. He then places his tip around the rim of Deans hole, at this point Dean was shaking from frustration, he could see his teachers fullness, the thickness jus inches away from being inside him and he wanted it badly. 

Mr.Novak without warning thrust into Dean hard and with that Dean jumped forward, screaming out as Mr. Novaks thrusts started off slow so Dean could adjust to the fullness. Dean didn't realize that he was already rocking his hip on his cock and Mr. Novak clawed his fingers down Deans back as he continued to thrust, to fill student. Mr. Novak threw his head back as the desk began to rattle at the constant movement, Dean laying out curses, "you feel so good sir, so full." 

Mr. Novak shifted on top of Dean as he gripped Deans shoulders to get a better angle, Mr. Novak hit Deans prostate and had him quake underneath him. Mr. Novak laid kisses all along Deans jaw and the stubble that contact with Dean sent him over the edge. He himself pressed down and stretched his arms around Mr. Novak to grab his ass to push him further inside him. Mr. Novak moaned into Deans ear and their pace quickened. Mr. Novaks thrust became wilder and harder as Dean kept up with him. They both reached their climax as Mr. Novak blew his load inside Dean and the fullness was almost too much for Dean that he almost blacked out. 

Both men laid there, Mr. Novak on top of Dean as Dean was heavily panting, "That, was the best fuck I've had in a long time." Mr. Novak chuckled, "Guess those 4 years of detention really did go to waste." They both started laughing as Mr. Novak pulled out of him and cleaned each other up. 

Dean stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, he looked at Mr. Novak and noticed that his hair was all wild and crazy, like freshly fucked hair and he just grinned. Mr. Novak squinted at him, "What?" Dean smiled, "I finally got to rustle that hair myself." Mr. Novak grinned as Dean winked at him and walked out of the classroom.


End file.
